Polos opuestos
by Sibreka
Summary: A el le gusta el mendaiko karashi, a ella las bolas de arroz, el medicina, ella literatura en la escuela. ¿Nos dejaras contarte una historia? el como los opuestos se atraen indudablemente. IchiRuki 100% muy meloso.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo. Solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **POLOS OPUESTOS**

—¡Hola! —Una vocecita femenina habla mientras que una diapositiva con la cara de Kon aparece en una pared blanca. — ¡Ejem! —Se aclaró la garganta. — Mucho gusto. El día de hoy me gustaría contarles una historia, la historia de dos personas totalmente opuestas. —La imagen de la diapositiva cambio a la de un apuesto chico de cabello anaranjado, ojos color avellana y piel bronceada. Vestía de blanco con una camisa azul debajo y llevaba un maletín al hombro. — Él es Kurosaki Ichigo un estudiante de medicina común y corriente de último año, con problemas de cualquier estudiante, bueno en la escuela, excelentes notas -Las mejores de su generación, debo añadir-, un poco gruñón, pero al mismo tiempo amable. —La imagen cambio a la de una joven de ojos violáceos, cabello oscuro y piel blanca que vestía una falda azul y una blusa blanca de manga corta, llevaba bajo el brazo unos libros y una bolsita de lado con forma de conejo. — Ella es Kuchiki Rukia estudiante de literatura en la misma universidad, también de buenas notas, de carácter fuerte y disciplinada, pero al mismo tiempo amable con los que la rodean.

—¡Oye, oye! —Otra vocecita femenina un poco más dura la interrumpió. — ¿Porque endulzas tanto las cosas con él? No lo has dicho todo.

—No las estoy endulzando, es la verdad.

—Si lo endulzas. —Recalco. — Te falto decir que el siempre arruga el ceño, es arisco y casi nunca sonríe.

—¡Pero también es amable! —Reclamo la primera voz.

—De vez en cuando y son muy raras las ocasiones.

—También es muy protector con sus seres queridos. —Lo defendió.

—Querrás decir sobre protector. —Enfatizo la otra vez.

—¿Tienes algo contra él? —Hablo molesta la primera voz.

—Nada, solo recalco la verdad. ¡Tú no cuentas todo! Yo voy a mostrar el resto de la historia

—¡No, y regrésame el control de las imágenes!

—¡Ni loca, es mi turno! —La diapositiva de la chica pelinegra comienza a moverse y se escucha como ambas vocecillas pelean por el control. —¡Mio! —Grito victoriosa. —¿En qué parte ibas? ¡ah sí! Cof, cof—Se aclaró la garganta. — Ahora, ella es una estudiante de literatura, también es un poco violenta e infantil pero aun así es buena chica y hermana. También es algo popular en su facultad. —Recalco.

—Pero se apena por detalles pequeños. —Interrumpió la primera vocecita. — Y ahora eres tú la que endulza la cosas ¿no?

—Ella es una pequeña tsundere. Y he dicho todo tal cuales son las cosas. En realidad, no hay muchas cosas malas que decir de ella.

—Decirle tsundere es un poco… como demasiado ¿no? —Cuestiono.

—¿Ah sí? —Se muestra una diapositiva donde un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules besa a la chica y después pasa otra imagen donde ella lo golpea y ella esta sonrojada.

—Tal vez si es un poco tsundere. —Murmuro la primera en tono derrotado.

—¿Vez? te lo dije. —Dijo satisfecha la otra vocecita. — Ahora ¿Dónde estábamos?

—Que ella es popular.

—¡Cierto! —Se acordó. — Él también es muy popular entre las mujeres.

—Pero es muuuuy despistado.

—Cierto. —Concordó con su compañera. — Ahora, ellos son totalmente opuestos: él un futuro médico y ella una futura escritora. pero sin que ellos lo sepan también tienen un par de cosas en común. —Hablo feliz.

—Ambos perdieron un ser querido. Ella perdió a su hermana por una rara enfermedad y solo quedo con su "hermano" político, su cuñado. —Hablo la primera vocecita.

—El perdió a su madre por culpa de un accidente automovilístico y se quedó con su padre y dos pequeñas hermanas. —La secundo la otra.

—Ambos son unos despistados de lo peor. —Se burló discretamente.

—No les gusta la lluvia. La odian porque les trae malos recuerdos.

—El admira a Shakespeare.

—A ella le encanta la obra de Romeo y Julieta del mismo autor. Pero…

—Peeeero así como concuerdan en muchas cosas, son opuestas en otras.

—A ella le gusta la comida dulce.

—El ama el picante.

—A ella le gusta la música clásica.

—A él le gusta el rock ¡incluso toca la guitarra! Y lo hace genial. —Se muestra una Imagen de Ichigo sentado contra la pared de su habitación y tocando unos acordes.

—Ella ama los conejos. En especial uno llamado chappy. —Una Foto de Rukia abrazando un conejito negro con manchas blancas aparece en la imagen del proyector.

—Él lo odia con toda su alma, de hecho, le parece ridículo.

—A ella le gustan esos programas de fantasmas y esas cosas. —Aparece una imagen de Don kanonji haciendo una pose rara con las manos.

—Él no, los detesta y le parecen ridículos.

—Ustedes pensaran ¿y que tienen que ver uno con el otro? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Porque nos están contando esto? —Hablo la primera vocecita.

—No parecen concordar en nada y además sus carreras están separadas una de otra en la universidad.

—Lo que ustedes no saben… —Hablo la primera voz más educada.

—Es que ellos irán a una fiesta esta noche… —Se muestra una foto de una casa con muchas luces y jóvenes tomando en el jardin.

—Y ahí se hablarán por primera vez… —Una imagen de ambos jóvenes, recargados en la pared y con un vaso de plástico en las manos aparece en la diapositiva.

—Ambos conversaran el resto de la noche… —Cambia la imagen a una de ambos charlando bajo un árbol y una hermosa luna llena aparece al fondo como testigo.

—Se darán cuenta de las cosas que tienen en común…

—El quedara prendado de los ojos de ella….

—Y ella de la mirada ocre de él… —Aparece una imagen de ambos mirándose.

—Saldrán juntos durante los próximos tres años… —Cambia la imagen de ambos chicos en la playa, el cargando una sombrilla y ella sonriéndole feliz mientras entrelazan sus manos libres y ella llevaba una pequeña cesta.

—Y él le propondrá matrimonio. Ambos se casarán y vivirán juntos el resto de sus vidas… —Cambia la diapositiva al acercamiento de las manos de ambos, donde se nota que él le pone un anillo a la ojivioleta en el dedo anular, al fondo se logra ver el altar de una iglesia.

—Te estas preguntando como sabemos eso ¿no? —Se burlo

—Bueno, en realidad…

—un año después de su matrimonio... —Se rio una de las vocecitas.

—Ellos recibirán una gran noticia—Se escucharon risitas de la otra voz que estaba narrando.

—¡Van a ser papás!

—Y nosotras naceremos para bendecir su unión. —Cambia la imagen a una Rukia feliz dándole la noticia a su esposo, mientras muestra su prueba de embarazo en mano con el símbolo de positivo y en la siguiente foto la bata que el cargaba está en el suelo y la tiene entre sus brazos mientras la besa.

La imagen vuelve a cambiar y se ve a unos felices Ichigo y Rukia cargando cada a uno un bultito de cabellos naranjas, ella está en una camilla y lleva una bata de hospital mientras que él estaba de pie vestido de forma informal con unos jeans deslavados y una camisa morada. Una sombra se acerca a la pared donde estaba la diapositiva mostrando una niña de cabello corto un poco más abajo de los hombros de un exótico color naranja y de ojos violetas vestida con short y camisa blanca se presentó.

—Yo soy Yumi, la mayor. —Y apunto al bebé que Ichigo cargaba. — Soy esta de aquí.

—Y yo soy Miyu la menor. —Otra niña idéntica a Yumi pero con vestido blanco se acercó, pero esta tenía el cabello mucho más largo y apunto al bebé que Rukia cargaba. — Aunque sabes hermana, muchas veces parezco yo la mayor y tú la menor.

—¿De qué hablas? Naceré 9 minutos antes, así que la mayor voy a ser yo. —Refunfuño.

—Pero te comportas como si fueras la pequeña, eres tan impulsiva como lo es papá. —Se burló.

—¡Ay ya! —Hizo un mohín frunciendo el ceño y desvió la mirada opuesto que su hermana. —Lo importante aquí es…

—Que ellos aún no lo saben…

—No se los digan ¿sí? Sera una sorpresa. —Y ambas pusieron un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de silencio mientras guiñaban un ojo de forma traviesa.

Un acercamiento desde el cielo bajo rápidamente atravesando atmosfera, nubes, aves, edificios y se enfocó en el campus de la universidad de Todai, donde un pelinaranja y una pelinegra cruzaban uno al lado del otro sin verse siquiera, pero pronto… muy pronto, aunque eran diferentes uno del otro el destino los uniría el resto de sus vidas.

Porqué ya sabes lo que dice el dicho, los polos opuestos… se atraen.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** Aquí reportándome con un nuevo OS para ustedes, otro IR a mi perfil jajajaja. Espero que les haya gustado mi historia, me he basado en un comercial de Aeroméxico (Una aerolínea mexicana) para hacer este OS.

 ***Miyu y Yumi son personajes creados por aracheli281 a quien agradezco infinitamente el prestarme a sus personajes para esta historia, dedicado a ti comadrita.**

¿Merezco un Review?

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Les mando besos y abrazos de mazapán!**


End file.
